


Not Another Highschool AU!

by ProphetCassandra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetCassandra/pseuds/ProphetCassandra
Summary: Sasuke's crushing on Naruto, but he feels threatened by Naruto's flourishing friendship with Kiba. So he does what any highschooler who needs an excuse to talk to their crush would do... Throws a party with the help of his best friend, Sakura Haruno.(This originally started out a stress relief fic that grew surprisingly long)





	Not Another Highschool AU!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena/gifts).



“...And that is the difference between a redox reaction and a synthesis reaction. Since we ran out of time today, we’ll cover the others tomorrow. Bye!” The lean, grey-haired professor let the chalk he had been barely grasping in his hand without actually writing anything clatter into the tray, a definitive mark to the end of the session.

The classroom became alive with the flurry of paper, pencils, binders, notebooks, and other classroom accoutrements being shoved hurriedly into bags as the students packed away as quickly as they could, moving to rush out of the door of the lecture room, away from their final class of the day.

Sakura Haruno ignored the speed at which everyone moved around, her movements more fluid and calm. She hated for her things to become disorganized in her bag--what was the point of her meticulous note taking if her notes were ruined? She slid her things into her pale green knapsack in a careful order--binder, then notebooks (organized by subject), and finally her pencil case. She had done this enough times that she managed to leave along with a few more students rather than being left alone in the lecture hall. Sasuke was milling by the doorway as she’d thought he would be, hands shoved deep in his pockets, and he fell in stride with her as she opened the door.

“It’s only the second day of class, and the professor was half an hour late. I can’t believe it!”

“And he was the first one out the door,” Sasuke exhaled, a look of derision passing through his black eyes. “Did you notice Professor Hatake left more quickly than any of the students?”

Sakura laughed. “Even more of a slacker than a certain someone we know.” Her eyes had drifted across the hall, locking on to another friend of hers. “Hey Naruto!” She waved so he could see her through the milling crowds.

“Hey, Sakura!” A boy with spiky blond hair attempting to come toward them, though was buffeted several times by the flow of students in the opposite direction. Eventually, he finally broke through the crowd and stumbled toward them.

“Hey! Why’d you guys stop moving? You lo _ooo_ ve watching me struggle, huh?” He laughed, offsetting the pseudo-serious tone in his voice. His cheekbones were set high on his face, which was just a touch broad. Both features accentuated his full smile, creating the illusion that it was literally lighting up his face at times.

Sakura laughed, “Well, it’s not that we _love_ it--”

“Yes, I do.” Sasuke’s expression would have appeared stony to most, but Sakura knew him well enough to divine this was his version of the light smirk. “Come on. Let’s go outside, stupid.”

“Aw, I told Kiba I’d meet him out the front.”

“Fine, fine.”

The flow of students had ebbed so that they could move together without the scent of sweat crowding their nostrils. Sasuke squinted as they walked into the bright September sunlight. Sakura smiled as Naruto looked around like an excited watchdog before bounding down the concrete steps before she and Sasuke followed him and joined the circle. Kiba stood with Shino and Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, his backpack hanging off one shoulder. He was clad in a white t-shirt boasting the ichikaru ramen logo, a red _kanji_ with a simple black graphic behind it, brown chinos, and white sneakers.

“Hey, asshole! That’s my shirt.”

“Mm, I think it fits me better.” Kiba grinned. “Sup, Sakura? Sup, Sasuke?”

“No way!” Naruto grabbed at Kiba playfully.

Kiba deflected his reach, laughing. “What’s good? How was class?”

“It was meh. I hate my microbio professor. Actually, it’s the AT right now. Kabuto something? But I have Iruka again for global history, so that’s good. And I have that really weird guy you were talking about yesterday for physics!”

“You have Might Guy, too? No way! Isn’t he nuts?”

“He stood up on the desk today. Like, literally jumped.” Naruto mimicked the movement, jumping up three steps and then almost falling.

“Did he almost die, too?” Shino asked, his eyebrows rising above his glasses.

Kiba laughed, throwing his head back and opening his mouth to display his white teeth and massive incisors.

“Come on, guys. I want to actually finish my homework before Games of Thrones begins tonight,” Neji interjected.

“Oh, my God!” Naruto jumped. “They moved it to Thursday?”

“They moved it to Thursday _last_ week, but you fell asleep before it came on.”  
“What?!?!” Naruto adopted a look of distress, running his fingers through his unruly hair. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“We tried, Naruto.” Hinata chimed in.

“Yeah, we _tried_.” Kiba laughed again. “Alright, let’s bounce. You guys coming?”

He spoke this time to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura opened her mouth, smiling--

“No.” Sasuke’s voice came out strangely flat. “We have to study. We have a pop quiz in Spanish tomorrow.”  
“Oh, damn! Wait,” Kiba asked. “If it’s a pop quiz, how do you know?

“I saw Kurenai’s notes as she was packing up. You should study, too.”

“Meh.” Kiba shrugged. “Hana’s been making me watch Spanish TV with her. It’s really surprising how much you pick up when your sister is yelling at the television.” He was referring to his older sister who attended university in the same city. She was an international relations major, Sakura knew, and a lover of soap operas, it seemed.

Sasuke pursed his lips and shrugged. “Suit yourself. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!” Sakura smiled and waved as she turned to follow Sasuke, who’d already started to walk away. They were silent as they exited the school yard and turned down onto the avenue on which they both lived. The streets became quieter as they moved into a residential area.

“Do we really have a pop quiz tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Dammit.” Sakura rolled her eyes. “But we did the refresher packet on Sunday. Do you really think we’ll need to study for more than half an hour?”

“No.”

She was a little taken aback at the sullen answer. “What’s wrong, Sask?”

“I just didn’t want to hang out with Kiba.”

“What’s wrong with him? I think he’s an okay guy.”

“Yeah, that’s just it. He’s _okay_ .” Sasuke glared at the pavement in front of him. “He’s so… He’s so… He thinks he’s _the shit_ since he’s butt buddies with the Hyuugas, even though they hang out with that weird bug guy all the time, and I’m pretty sure he watches _sports_ , and he’s always _grabbing_ at Naruto, like some kind of--What?”

Sakura couldn’t help it. A peel of laughter had escaped her lips.

“What?” Sasuke stood frozen, staring at her. “Why is that funny?”

“Sasuuuuukkeee,” Sakura stood up straight again, arms stretched in front of her. “Come here my little love-muffin, my delicate butterfly boy, my sweet croissant.”

“What the hell, Sakura?” Sasuke stared at her with a mixture of annoyance and confusion, arching back as she moved to wrap her arms around him.

“There, there, it’s okay…”  
“Sakura!” Sasuke hopped backwards. “Cut that out!”

“Aw, Sasuke,” Sakura relented, standing back. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous though.”

“Jealous? I am not _jealous_ .”  
“See,” Sakura wagged her finger in front of his face, “If you _really_ weren’t jealous, you wouldn’t deny it. You’d be asking me who I think you’re jealous of.”

“And who is that?”

“You’re obviously jealous of how Kiba gets to be with Naruto. I mean, I thought your crush on him was waning, but--”

Sasuke glared again, flushing slightly pink.

“But, Sasuke, you have nothing to worry about. You’re twice as good looking as he is, you come from one of the most important families in our district, you’re top in the top percentile of our graduating class--”

“You think _I_ don’t know that?” Sasuke looked almost stricken. “But Naruto’s… An idiot. Who knows if he cares about any of that?”

She wanted to laugh again, this time at his lack of modesty, but sympathy welled up in Sakura, intermingling with amusement. Sasuke was not a person who easily became dejected, and he was also her best friend.

“I thought Naruto was an absolute _dumbass_ when I met him last year, but… He understands the true value of things. Without being able to articulate it, he sees people for what they really are. And he usually sees the best in them, too. So I can’t even begin to imagine what he sees when he sees you, because there’s so much that’s great about you.” She turned at smiled at him. For a moment, Sasuke’s clouded brow relaxed, light entering his black eyes like a candle in the darkness, the first ray of sun penetrating the clouds after a storm.

“Thank, you Sakura. I know how much he must see when he looks at you, too.”

 

They arrived in front of Sakura’s home, with its modest garden and winding walk way.

She put her hand on the latch, opening her mouth to say goodbye.  
“Do you want to come over?” Sasuke’s gaze slid to the ground left of her feet as he asked her the question.

“Yeah, of course. We can study for that Spanish quiz, right?”

Sasuke gave a low laugh. They continued to walk, cherry blossoms falling around them as a gentle breeze blew through the suburban neighborhood. At the end of the street, they took a left down a road at the end of which one could see the peaks of mountains in the distance. The trees here were larger and more numerous, creating a quiet canopy through which only dapples of sunlight hit the pavement. They arrived outside the wrought iron gate of the Uchiha property, the crest serving as the only sort of exterior ornamentation right above the doorway. Sasuke punched in the keycode and they walked the short distance down a path that ran parallel to the driveway toward the enormous house, stepping over the deck. Sasuke opened the massive door and into the home’s interior.

Sakura glanced around as she took off her shoes, padding down the main hall after him into the living room. She’d only been to Sasuke’s house twice before despite the longevity of their friendship, and was still taken aback by its grandeur. In addition to the crest directly above the doorway, there was another tapestry of the same motif immediately inside. Although the exterior was comprised mostly of wood that had been stained black, the inside had white walls and a lighter wooden floor. It was almost alarming at how uninhabited it felt. The gorgeous antique bureaus and modern, discreet countertops were entirely empty, some of them even gathering dust. The few ornaments that were there were obviously heirlooms. A few tapestries hung on the walls, and some heavy iron ornament, blackened with age, sat on a desk next to a bookshelf. There was only a single, navy blue carpet on the floor situated between the pieces black Wassily couch set. Sunlight came through the massive windows on the side of the room opposite to that of the door, particles of dust dancing in the late afternoon sun. Through them one could see the property’s massive grounds, lush and green, a mixture of flowers and trees common to the area, and ivy creeping over a structure that spread over about a quarter of the garden. The granite corners of the swimming pool were visible, even from the higher vantage point of the kitchen, and the soothing sounds of the artificial waterfalls--one on the far wall, the other bridging the swimming pool to the hot tub--were audible.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Sasuke called to her from the kitchen, and Sakura heard the water running as he poured himself a glass.

“Water would be great!” She yelled back. She heard Sasuke’s sock-clad feet padding back toward her, and she turned away from the garden as he greeted her with water in what was clearly a vessel clearly made by an artisan. “Thanks.” Given how simple the glass was, it would have not been apparent if the glass weren’t paper thin. She felt she had to be conscious enough of it as to not shatter the delicate container as she sipped from it.

Sakura’s green eyes tracked Sasuke across the room as he went to gather his book bag and began to empty its contents over hardwood dining room table, which stood adjacent to the living room, marked by a partial wall.

“Sask, if you’re worried about Kiba getting with Naruto, why didn’t you just tell them you _wanted_ to chill? That way you would have known everything that was going on.”

“Hn.” Sasuke didn’t look at her, instead focusing on extracting a pen from his backpack. “I told you, he’s basic.”

“Kiba’s totally fine,” Sakura shot back. “Don’t tell me you’re _that_ worried about him sabotaging your chance with Naruto.”

Sasuke paused for a split second to glare at her before continuing to arrange his school things on the table. “Honestly, if I had to hang out with them, I’d probably shoot myself, after listening to their asinine drivel for more than an hour.”

“Awww, Sasuke.” Sakura smiled. “C’mon. I know you don’t mean that.”

“I don’t know, Sakura. He’s getting Naruto into _sports._ ”

“Naruto is into sports?”

“You mean, in terms of, like betting pools and keeping up with teams? Oh, hell no.” Sasuke smirked. “He just likes to watch games with them and yell at the TV a lot. And jumping up and down when anything he finds exciting happens.”

“There _has_ to be a way for you to get closer to him.” Her eyes drifted away from her friend, sweeping over the living room, looking back down the hall where the Uchiha crest so sullenly adorned the entryway. She suddenly pivoted back to face him, so quickly that her sight was momentarily obscured by her cropped, pink hair, the same color as a cherry blossom.

“Why don’t you have a party? That way, even if he came with Kiba and his crew, it would be way easier to get some alone time with him!”

Sasuke snorted. “Are you serious? A Party?”  
“I’m totally serious. You have an _amazing_ house.” Sakura gestured at the enormous room and toward the window and garden behind them. “I can’t think of a single person who _wouldn’t_ want to party here. Only,” she turned to glance cabinets full of imported glass and old china, “We should probably get paper cups. And tape the cabinets shut. And who should we invite other than Naruto and the crew?”

Sasuke shrugged.

“I know. We should ask Ino. She always knows what’s good with this stuff.”

“Ino Yamanaka?”

“Don’t look at me like that. You know I’m right.”  
“Fine, fine.”

Sakura picked up her phone. _Hey Ino._

Moments later she received a reply. _what’s up Saku?_

_we’re planning a party. wanna help?_

_yeah, oc!! who’s we tho?_

_me n sask_

_SASUKE is having a party? omg_

_haha we’re trying to figure it out right now. wanna come ovr?_

_yea ur house?_

_no sasuke’s_

“Hey, Sasuke, what’s your exact address aga--” Sakura looked up in time to see a gorgeous man walking into the living room. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a silk crimson tie, black trousers, and black socks. He had high cheekbones and a fairly rectangular jawline and a wide, thin mouth though his lips seemed to have been delicately carved. His dark hair was in a loose, low ponytail and his eyes were red like wine, glinting from their darkest center. There was some creasing around them, creating an illusion of tiredness, but the there was a lurking sharpness there, too. He leaned against the divider between the kitchen and the living room. “Hello, Sasuke. And who are you?” He smiled, bowing slightly.

“I-I’m Sakura.” She felt something slight rise against throat. _He’s way too hot to even be allowed, what the fuck! I’m trying to be productive here--”_

“I’m Itachi. I’m Sasuke’s older brother. It’s nice to finally meet you Sakura.”  
“You, too!” She smiled. In truth, she had almost entirely forgotten Sasuke had an older brother. Her best friend spoke scantly of him, and Itachi himself was rarely around. He was usually working, Sasuke said.

“So… You’re a lawyer, right?”

“That’s right.” Itachi smiled. “I’m not a full partner yet but I’m hoping I will be in a few years.”  
“There’s nothing to ‘hope’ for.” Sasuke barely looked at either of them as he drew in large arcs in his notebook. “You’re getting it for sure. Three years, max.”

Itachi smiled. “I’m glad you have so much faith in me, little brother”--Sakura saw but didn’t register Sasuke rolling his eyes--”What is it that you do?”

“I’m in Sasuke’s year, so I haven’t graduated yet, but I know I want to do pre-med.”

“Ah, excellent. I almost did that myself.

“Oh, why’d you cha--” Sakura’s phone went off in her hand. “Oh, sorry--”

“It’s all right, I just came in to grab some things before my meeting. I hope I see you around here soon, however.” Itachi smiled as he glided down the corridor, presumably to his bedroom or an office.

 

Sakura stared after him for a moment, then shook her head, flicking her thumb to answer Ino’s call. “Hey, sorry--Sas, what’s your address again?”

He told her and she recited the information back to Ino.

“Okay, great, see you soon.” She hung up, turning back to Sasuke. “I can’t believe I’ve never met your brother before. He’s--”

“Gorgeous? Is that the exact word you were going to use?”

“What? No, I--” Sakura blushed. “I--totally was.”  
Sasuke smirked. “Gotcha.”

 

———

  


“Hey, Ino,” Sakura smiled as she opened the door for her friend. “What’s good?”

“Heyyyy Sakura!” Ino smiled as she took off her shoes and followed Sakura down the hall toward the kitchen and sitting areas. “I was sooo surprised when you hit me up to come to Sasuke’s house. Wow, this is amazing!” Ino paused momentarily as she entered the living room. Sakura had opened the curtains so sunlight streamed in through the windows on all sides of the house.

Ino dragged her foot across the dark carpet. “This is so nice. You’re house is beautiful, Sasuke!”

“Hey, Ino.” He nodded in her direction. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m so good,” she smiled and bounded over. “I can’t believe you’re throwing a party! About time!”

“Yeah, me neither,” Sasuke nodded. “So, do you want to help us plan it?”

“Yeah, duh! How many people are you thinking of inviting?”

“Everyone,” Sakura chimed in. “But not like, everyone--everyone. You know what I mean.”  
Ino grinned. “Yeah, of course I do. Have you made a guest list yet.”  
“Sort of,” Sakura rolled her eyes. “So far it’s only Kiba, the Hyuuga’s, Shino, and Naruto.”  
“Kiba? Ooh, he’s so cute!” Ino’s eyes sparkled. Sakura laughed, her eyes sliding to Sasuke, who’s eyes were narrowed with hatred.

“What, you don’t think so?”

“No, no, he’s definitely cute.”  
“Obviously we’re inviting Shika and Choji. And Tenten, I _just_ started to get to know her, she’s _so_ sweet. Hm… How about the Subaku kids? They’re pretty cool. Gaara’s pretty cute, too.”  
“You always go for the pretty boys, Ino,” Sakura teased  
“Please, as if you don’t! Besides, I love Temari. We were on the volleyball team together before she joined softball and field hockey.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Sakura nodded. “What about Lee?”

“Oh, shit, I almost forgot about him! We could invite that transfer student, Sai? We could give him a warm welcome!”

“Once again with the pretty boys.”

“You totally want him there, too!”  
“It _is_  a good idea…”

The continued to write names down, with Sasuke occasionally chiming in with a “Who is the hell is that?” “No way they’re coming in my house” and grunts of approval.

 

———

 

“Ugh, I’m getting hungry.” Ino leaned forward on the table. “Besides, I think we’re pretty good on everything.”  
“Yeah, definitely.” Sakura nodded. They’d decided everything from who to invite--even though they’d acknowledged there was no real way to change the fact that most of the upperclassmen would come. Teenagers with cellphones were an unstoppable force at times--from how much food and alcohol to provide--”I want to have _enough_ that the idiot will show up, but not enough that _all_ his friends will stampede my house"--and other sundry details.

“I’m hungry, too. We should get dinner.” Sakura stood up, as did Ino.  
“I’d love to but I told my parents I’ll be home for dinner. Another time?”  
“Yeah!”

“See you guys tomorrow!” Ino stood, throwing her purple bag over her shoulder and waving her manicured fingertips as she exited the room.

Sakura waited until she heard the door slam to say anything. “It seems like this is going to work out!”

“Hn.”

“What, you’re still sore about her comment about Kiba?”

“Hn.”

“Sasuke, this could be a good thing! I bet she wants to smash”

“You never know with Ino.”  
“I do know.” Sakura laughed. “She definitely does. I mean, she likes to flirt, but still, she’s pretty honest. I could just tell her to go for it. I bet she will.”  
Sasuke’s eyebrows raised just a fraction from their lowered expression of annoyance.“It would honestly be pretty cool if you did.”

Sakura smiled. “Of course I will. But!” She drew her index finger close to Sasuke’s face, tapping him on the nose. “You owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah. You want a date with Itachi or something?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say _no_ ….”

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a stress relief fic, using prompts my friend Alena and I were discussing. I never thought I'd write a high school AU fic but it's a lot of fun!
> 
> And I'm sorry I haven't been writing my other fic... I've been job hunting and the Tumblr scene has been stressing me out and making me question everything I love and shit. And I really need a job so then I can continue to write fics for free. Also just life. Blerg. Anyway, so I'm sorry about that and will get back to it as soon as I can.
> 
> Like everything else I write, this is basically not proof read at all :P Feel free to mention any glaring errors. I've never written Sakura before, so she may be kind of OOC. Hell, I've barely written Sasuke before either, so he might be as well. Lemme know if you think they should act any different. :))))


End file.
